wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Dragon Eggs
Dragon eggs, the only method of dragon reproduction, take about a year to hatch and must be kept warm at all times, though IceWing eggs are an exception. Hard impacts may shatter them, such as when the prophesied SkyWing egg was thrown off the cliff by Burn. MudWing Bigwings (Clay being a prime example) always hatch first and help the other eggs in their clutch to hatch by instinctively cracking them open. Some special dragons are detectable by differences in their eggs, like a blood-red MudWing egg indicates that the dragonet hatched from it would have fireproof scales. NightWings who have hatched from silver eggs (as opposed to 'ebony black' ones) will have either telepathy, precognition, or both depending on the number of full moons in the sky during their hatching. If an egg is unusually large, it may have twins. If it is a SkyWing egg, one of the twins (Example being Peril and her brother) may have too much fire, the other may have little to none, or one of the twins sucking out the other dragon's fire. Tribe Eggs IceWings - Eggs are kept in freezing hatcheries or buried in snow, and can be pale blue or maybe white with a hint of blue or a light blue egg with white snowflakes near the top. MudWings - Eggs are most likely shades of brown, sometimes amber. When they are blood-red, it gives the dragonet the ability to withstand most effects of heat and fire. NightWings - Eggs are described as ebony black in Moon Rising, and are shown with silver dots in the updated Wings of Fire trailer. If placed under the light of at least one full moon until hatching, the egg will turn silver, giving the dragonet the power of telepathy or precognition. Under two full moons, both powers will appear. Three makes the powers stronger. RainWings - Eggs have smooth, pale shells and are kept in any of the three RainWing hatcheries that are egg-like in shape and made of wood and leaves. The eggs’ color is whiteish-silverish, but is shown in The Hidden Kingdom ''to have 'shimmering colours' when the dragonet is close to hatching. 'SandWings' - Eggs are carefully placed together in clutches, sometimes in the sand to keep warm. They are pale yellow or white yellow, normally the color of the sand. 'SkyWings' - Eggs are a pale color, likely red, orange, or red-gold. The dragonets have been shown to be raised in a Wingery, which is described as a place for young dragonets to grow and play, similar to a human daycare. 'SeaWings' - Eggs are typically shades of blue or green and are kept in underwater hatcheries. [[HiveWings|'HiveWings']] - Eggs are white and kept in hatcheries. Trivia * Hybrid eggs of any tribes might differ in looks from the purebred eggs, due to the differences between the hybrid's parents. * The eggs we have seen hatching in the series are, in this order: Auklet, Moon, Darkstalker and Bumblebee. * Clay was shown hatching in the graphic novel, as well as part of Tsunami's hatching. * Eggs show the outline of the dragonet within them when close to hatching, seen in ''The Lost Heir, and the prologue of Escaping Peril. fr:Œufs de dragons Category:IceWing History Category:NightWing History Category:MudWing History Category:RainWing History Category:SandWing History Category:SeaWing History Category:SkyWing History Category:All Tribe History